Digg Mark 1
Forget the nonsensical introduction. We're better than you. Notable links DM1 Hall of Fame As voted on by DM1. You must see this if you are someone who is anyone. Conduct Read this, kthnx. The Conduct Quiz The Conduct Quiz is made by DM1's own Chitown15. Also redirects to Kongregate's own DM1 chatroom. MDN says "...the conduct quiz? Oh yeah, that > the regular conduct page..." The blog Important information is occasionally added here. Mostly just random crap. Enjoy. A Story Juice Wrote WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT Seriously. Quite a lot of no-no's for little kids. Beware! Modfriend's friend list Go here when in need of a mod. Come say hello By clicking here you can join us in DM1 while idling on what is the epicness of Idle 2: Konquest, made by Nabb! Resident Mods chitown15 chi took over DM1 in December of last year, and hasn’t really left since. He is the highest level user in DM1, and 25th in all of Kongregate. He tries to help when asked and usually succeds, hes one of the best moderators on kongregate. He also is a developer who has made a game with a rating around 3.00. chi is also a forum moderator in the Off Topic, Art and Music forums. (His name isn't capitalized, but nice try.) Everlovely She may not only be the nicest person in DM1, but in all of Kongregate. She is loved by everyone in DM1, pretty much. Ever also is one of the fairest mods in all of Kongregate. Yeah, she pretty much goes to the “top of the charts” in everything she does. joshhh Josh isn't seen in DM1 as often anymore, he migrated to Feed the Ducks. Though he makes sure to pop back every now and then. spartakips sparta, as most call him, has been in DM1 for well over a year. During this time he has went from a troll, to a moderator. Sparta’s awesomeness is only smaller then his giant amount of coolness. He also is developing a huge game in the making, Konquest! IDLEKIPS IDLEKIPS IDLEKIPS. TheGhostGamer Ghost has been on Kongregate, and in DM1 for over a year. During this time he has always been helpful, always respectful, and always a joy to have around. He has also become a mod, and deservedly so. Ghost is a very good writer, and blog contributor. He is also an amateur developer, and one of DM1’s three current “DMs”. He periodically fights with Juice for lols. Regulars Notable are ones you will nearly always see in Digg Mark 1. Not quite so regular people aren't there as often, but more often than to be called a guest. Notable Regulars WingsofChoas Feels weird when he types his own description; DESCRIPTION NEEDED! Wizky Wizky has been on Kongregate for over a year, and moved to DM1 from the Van a few months ago, and has been one of the more popular users since. Wizky also is a developer, and good gamer, making him fit right into DM1. He also has gotten more underage users banned than Chitown15 has in almost a year of being a mod, so he's pretty darned good at it. Ferretferret Ferret is one of the newest DM1ers. He is also one of DM1's more popular trolls. Ferret is sometimes nice to others. Hes usually an okay person, though reverts to annoying on occasion. Has a tendancy to make juvenile jokes, and is seriously lacking in lulz factor (I love whoever edited this)< liez 00_Juice_00 Once, the land of Digg Mark 1 was a horrible death camp, where users lived in a virtual hell. Then a majestic being arose by the name of Juice. This fantastic man quickly began to save the entirety of Digg Mark 1, including it's regulars. They liked it. "All hail Juice, master of not being bored!", they said. He quickly assumed control with his powers of epic. He now secretly owns DM1, chitown being a mere figurehead. Oh, and he had two knives. "Which knife did he stab Ghostie with?" Both. Twice. At the same time. I just blew your mind. Juice is one gigantic bowl of cheese(I like this, not changing it)(inorite!?). He herd yo and yo dawg liek yo yos so he put yo dawg in a yo yo so yo can yo yo yo dawg while yo dawg yo yos, dawg. chitown15: Juice > Everything Used to live in AAA (I lol'd). Came to DM1. Everyone loved him. Stayed. Profit. /endhistory ItBeNickYo Nick is also a sexy beast and former moderator, he is loved across DM1. Without our Nick, we are nothing. PeachHead Recently moving from the Master Chief Kitchen, PeachHead has made himself recognized in DM1 by becoming an icon, helping any way he can. Always trying to get as many badges as he can, he normally doesn't talk much, but whenever he does he's a hoot, and very easy to get along with. Has been discovered to stalk Juice closely though. Jon1500 Jon's a really cool dood. He hangs out here a lot, and is pretty good friends with Ferretferret. DM1 loves Jon. o0John0o1 The other (but just as special) John. He's famous (infamous?) for the bunny he posts in chat every five minutes. We enjoy killing his bunny. Mwahaha. Stupid bunny. Die. TaoJoe He's been on kongregate since March 08, and has spent all of his time in DM1. Most people call him "Tao". And he's normally on earlier in the day. He also is a ninja, beware. Hes also one of the more mature users, and is quite intelegent. Shroomer_x Has been in DM1 since she joined, shes a flirtatious pain in the bum. Ukiegirl Everyone in DM1 knows of her, her and Nick used to be a sort of items. Not anymore though, shes sort of faded into obscurity now though. She is currently permaban'd. Not quite so regular MyDreamName MDN is a pretty cool guy who got hacked by AC. Hah. GJ. He is known by most in DM1, and can cheer most people up using his jokes and sometimes sarcastic comments. He can be known to be a little eccentric at sometimes too, but he is a pretty good guy to be around. cornbread345 After resently moving from The Valley, cornbread now resides in DM1. He's a gun freak, computer nerd, and soccer jock. Roadripper He hangs out here. Breaks combos a lot, fo sho. Good friends with Jon1500. Adare Don't get in an argument with him. His logic will destroy your soul. He doesn't talk much, but he's a good guy. Crinison He joined DM1 the first day he found Kongregate. He's sarcastic, witty and sometimes a real jerk. However, these are all personality traits that make him who he is. The Ultimate Troll Eating Machine! Rwar! Phantom777 He joined DM1 within a few days of joining Kongregate. Usually tries to avoid fights or 'heated discussions,' and also can cause random subject changes through seemingly bizarre connections in conversations. He is known to get lost in conversations from time to time, and rarely stops talking without creating a wall of text explanation. Guests Kyru He doesn't come here that often, but we love him. Hes also a kick ass mod. KilleroftheGods KotG is a well known Kongregator. Stops by DM1 a lot. HappyAlcoholic We love him and his alts. PopUpPirate Pop, Pup, Puppy, Pops (PuP maybe folks? ;P). Whatever you call him, he hangs out in DM1 a lot more than before. He is known for his strict moderating. But we still accept him as one of our own. Lame-asses BILLY_MAYS Mighty Putty. 'Nuff said. Aiglet1 Is not on good terms with Juice. If I've messed a link up,or you've been missed out I don't care currently, but leave a message on the talk page and I'll probably fix it. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners